It ends tonight for Tahu
by ToaIgnika23
Summary: Tahu is depressed. Is he gonna be able to solve his problems by himself or he'll ned a little of help? My first sonfic, please, R&R ;)


**Hey guys, well, this is now my first sonfic, if you wanna look for the song, it's name is ****_It ends tonight_****, ****_The all American rejects._**** I was hearing this song and I suddenly imagined Tahu depressed. Enjoy it ;)**

_Your subtleties,  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all__._

Tahu Mata nui was walking across Mata nui. He felt empty like never before. That anguish was growing up on his chest. He kicked the stones of Ga-Koro beach and sat down in the sand. He put his head on his arms and let the tears run on his mask.

"Tahu, are you okay?" Gali's voice asked. He looked at her and immediately dried the tears of his eyes.

"I'm fine, Gali, don't worry." He said trying to smile.

"But you were crying…"

"Gali, I said I'm fine."

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

"If you're sad you must talk to someone…"

"Gali, you know what? I wish to be alone. Bye" He said and left.

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight._

He felt like if he was floating in the middle of nothing, in a very big and white space… floating completely alone.

He continued walking while he breathed crackly and he stared at the stars. He would wish to be one of them… Alone in the night but always brighten.

"Tahu, Turaga Vakama is looking for you." Kopaka's voice said "He says that you must… Are you crying?"

"What do you care anyway?" He said while he dried the tears of his mask.

"Maybe I'm not the best one, but if you need help…"

Tahu stared at him angrily. And he felt the desire to spit at his mask.

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

"It's nothing of your business." He snapped as he pulled Kopaka away.

"Tahu…"

"GO AWAY!" He yelled and walked away.

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

Le- Wahi… He could finally be alone there. No subtleties, no one who stare at with disdain. He sat under one of the trees and sighed. He didn't know why he was feeling so bad. Maybe it happened since he hit his head against a stone.

"TOA-BROTHER!" Oh, Crap. "Why do you have that dark-serious face? You look very sad-depressed."

"Go away, Lewa."

"Won't you tell my what's happening?"

"I DON'T KNOW! OKAY?!" He yelled, stood up and continued walking.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

Would he finally be in peace on Kini- Nui?" Maybe, who knows. Hi hidded behind a stone and tried to think about other stuff to get out from his depression. He had his brothers… his home… even thinking of that would make him cry. How would he escape from that?

He heard footsteps. Holy shit, couldn't he be alone when he wanted?!

Those footsteps were getting near.

"Who is there?" A familiar voice asked. It was Onua. "Tahu?"

"Onua, leave me alone, please, that's all what I want now."

Onua was about to leave, but he didn't.

"Why are you so sad? Lewa said he saw you very angry and depressed."

"I don't know, I just…" Tears appeared on his eyes and his voice cracked. "I don't wanna continue…"

"What are you talking about?"

Before Onua could catch him, Tahu used his Miru and jumped, and then he began running.

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

He was still walking when a brown spot ran next to him.

"Tahu! Hi!" Pohatu's happily voice said. _I would like to be like him. He's never depressed._ "Are you okay? You look pale."

"How can I look pale if my face his behind my mask?"

"I don't know, you look ill. Why don't you drink water? It always helps me when I'm feeling ill.

Tahu shook his head and continued walking. Ill. Even he had to deal what the fact that he looked ill.

_All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know…  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends…_

Finally he was on his hut. Where no one could bother him. He looked around. He saw the poison that Vakama gave him when he wanted to kill and insect. If it worked in insects would it work in Toa?

He grabbed it and…

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

Someone opened the door with a kick. Tahu turned around and he saw Kopaka and his other brothers behind him.

"Tahu, were you trying to drink this?" Gali asked with concern "Why?"

Tahu felt a knot on his throat.

"I don't know…" He cried.

"Brother, we're here, if there's something is bothering you, you can tell us" Onua said.

Tahu lifted his head and smiled.

"Is nothing, guys, thanks you."

When they left Tahu took the Poison's bottle and threw it against a wall. He wasn't alone, floating in the middle of nothing. He was with his friends. His brothers.

_Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight. _

**Stupid, I know. I just wanted to write it anyway xD**


End file.
